videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giratina
Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a dual-type . While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has a second forme activated by giving Giratina a Griseous Orb to hold. Its original forme, Altered Forme, will then become Origin Forme. Giratina's Origin Forme was officially revealed in early February 2008. In Origin Forme, Giratina is the version mascot of Pokémon Platinum. Along with Dialga and Palkia, it is a member of the Creation trio of Sinnoh, representing antimatter. Biology As first revealed by Japan's CoroCoro Magazine, Giratina has two forms. The first (Altered Forme) is the form that appeared in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. In this form, Giratina has a large, gray, centipede-like body with six short, thick legs. Its legs have gold claws and gold bands on them. It has a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. There is a series of red horizontal stripes running across the large black one. Three gold half-rings circle the back half of Giratina's neck at the same points that three of the red stripes are at on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects that also could be claws. The wings seem oddly out of place, due to the fact that Giratina seems far too heavy to fly effectively. The wings also seem to be ghostly, as they can change shape as if they were made of a liquid or gas. Giratina's head and eyes resemble those of Dialga and Palkia, causing many to theorize that it was related to the two even before it was confirmed in Pokémon Platinum. The second is a new Origin Forme which made its debut in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It uses this form when traveling through dimensions other than ours, such as the Distortion World, its home. The form-altering is triggered by a change of gravity. This form is more serpentine than Giratina's Altered Forme. The Origin Forme of Giratina has six black, ghostly streamers on its back that each have a bright red spike at the end. Its mouth is hidden by the head plates, which swing open sideways when the mouth is opening. Giratina's legs have been reduced to spike-like protrusions. There are four more golden spikes near the edge of the tail. The three gold half-rings in this form can be used to grip objects. This version of Giratina also appears in Pokémon Platinum, and can be activated outside of the Distortion World if it is holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Reverse World. It does so by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth which creates a portal. It also seems to have a connection to reflective objects, such as mirrors and pools of water. Reflections embody the concept of the Reverse World. As to be expected with other Ghost-type Pokémon, Giratina is capable of using Ghost, Dark, Psychic and Electric attacks. Unlike other Dragon Pokémon, Giratina lacks the ability to wield Ice- and Fire-type attacks (save for Will-O-Wisp and Icy Wind, which most Ghost types learn anyway). Giratina is one out of few Pokémon that is capable of using Aura Sphere. Since Giratina is a "true" Dragon Pokémon, it is also capable of using Draco Meteor. In Platinum onwards, Giratina can transform into its Origin Forme by equipping the Griseous Orb. If the orb is unequipped in battle, it goes back to its Altered Forme. The Origin Forme has higher offensive stats while the Altered Forme has higher defenses. Since Giratina's Origin Forme and the Griseous Orb do not exist in Diamond and Pearl, when it is traded to Diamond or Pearl it will revert to its Altered Forme, and the Griseous Orb it was holding goes back into the player's Bag. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that learns Shadow Force via level up. Judging by the events in Pokémon Platinum and Giratina and the Sky Warrior, its portrayal in ancient folklore, and its Platinum Pokédex entry, it's assumed that Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon protective of its home. It should be noted that despite the legends depicting it in a more evil light than the others in its trio, Giratina arrived at the Spear Pillar to save the world from Cyrus' attempted apotheosis; though it may have arrived to protect its own world from destruction. Legends claim that Giratina appear in cemeteries and that this Pokémon species supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side of ours. It was banished for violence, possibly by Arceus. Evolution Canon Category:Generation IV Pokémon